New Kid, New Love, New Hate
by Sleepislife75
Summary: A new kid at Gakuen Alice can only cause trouble especially when he's after Natsume's Mikan?
1. Chapter 1

**Neisan POV:**

Why the hell am I in this car? I thought, tied up in the black of a black limo with a boy about my age with a black cat mask on his face. He was the one who had kidnapped me, but he only looks 16!? I screamed through my gag and the boys head turned slightly into my direction. I frowned deeply and bit hard into the gag, it started to get very cold and began to freeze. Bad idea, my tongue stuck to it. I heard a little chuckle come from the boy next to me and i glared. But... How was he not freaked out by the fact I had frozen the gag? I sent a confused glare at him and he chuckled again. He removed the cat mask. His eyes were burning crimson, unlike my pale blue, and his hair was raven black whereas mine was pearl white.

"So Neisan, you can freeze things with your touch?" Wrong. I shook my head.m

"Then what is your Alice?" Alice? Whats that? "Whatever. I'll find out later." He put his mask back on as the limo came to a stop.

"Mmhhp mmhhppmm mm hhpped!" I protested but the boy yanked me out the car. The cold floor sucked the air out of my lungs.

"Useless." A man dressed in black, with black hair and a white eye mask covering his pale face said.

"Whatever. I. Did. What. _You. _Asked me to do." The boy began to walk away. _  
_

"Natsume." The man in black said. He turned back around and looked down at me, through the mask.

"You forgot your luggage." The man in black said. Luggage!? Me!? Luggage! What the actual hell!? I heard the boy click his tongue, before picking me up and shoving me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing. Which was not true...

I kicked him but as soon as I did, my feet felt like they were on fire. I screamed and just slumped. Gagging and couching through the cloth. I opened my eyes to see girl with brown hair, large hazel eyes and the same uniform as the boy. I tried to scream for help but she just raised her hand... My whole world went black.

**Mikan's POV:**

I stood behind Natsume, silently, he had a boy with pearl like hair and gorgeous blue eyes, kicking him in the chest, Natsume burnt his feet and I chuckled. So this is the new guy? I ran out behind them, they boy slumped, coughing and gagging, but he opened his pained beautiful eyes towards me, panic set in them but I raised my hand and used my Control Alice, which i had Copied from a mission (she has the Nullification, Steal, Copy and Insertion Alices in this BTW) and sent him to sleep. Natsume sighed and turned around to me, I widened my eyes in confusion and jogged up to him. I nodded to the boy.

"He's the new kid. And yes I'm fine, he's not heavy, even you could carry him." He stated and I nodded again.

"Whats wrong?" Natsume asked and I looked up at him, I glanced back at the boy over his shoulder and he sighed again. "No I don't know what his Alice is.' I nodded, somewhat satisfied but still curious.

**Natsume's POV:**

She skipped next to me happily, every so often glancing back at Neisan. I sighed and her eyes met mine, a blush slowly crept into her cheeks and her eyes widened, she looked away and i sighed again. Oh god. Its one of those days...

"Polka." She jumped at me saying her nickname and frowned, but still nodded "can you run and grab us some water from the sleeping Neisan." She tilted her head in confusion.

"Neisan. The guy on my shoulder." She made an 'oooh! Right!' face before nodding and running off. I sighed. Again...

* * *

**Sorry! But in this fanfic Mikan has a different personality! Don't hate me! Xx**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neisan POV:**

I felt something cold across my forward and I slowly opened my eyes to see a girl with long brunette hair and large hazel eyes, widened in her curiosity, staring down at me.

"Wha...?" I said and my head soared in pain. She placed her fingers onto my lips, causing me a bad blush, and titled her head, smiling. My heart sped up at her smile. So bright.

"Mikan!" I heard a familiar voice call. The girl, who I'm guessing is Mikan, jumped up, blushing slightly.

"Is he awake?" The boy from before appeared. She nodded.

"Who are you people!?" I shouted trying to see up but Mikan shot her hand at me, and it felt a thousand pounds of lead had just placed itself on my chest and i fell in a lump back into the bed.

"I am Natsume Hyuuga." His voice was clipped and had an edge, which i did not like.

"And this," he gestured to Mikan, "is Mikan Sakura." She smiled.

"Why and where did you take me!?" Mikan brought her hand back and the weight left my body. I gasped.

"We took you because of your Alice, and you are currently at Alice Academy, or AA for short." Natsume ran his fingers through his raven colored hair, sighing.

"Alice, what the hell is an Alice!?" I shouted.

"An Alice, is the one power you have, some people can control, the elements, like me I can control Fire, others can control minds or animals, Mikan here has the-" suddenly Mikan clamped a hand over Natsume's mouth with a stern look on her face.

"Okay, i just thought because he was joining the Dangerous Ability type class he could know your Alice like the others." she shook her head, frowning.

"Dangerous Ability Type?" I questioned.

"Yeah, some people's Alices are dangerous, like Fire or Wind, or the ability to summon ghosts, or control or copy someone else Alice, or maybe Steal it and Insert it into someone else, or even Nullifying other Alices." Mikan stiffened at the last 4 things he said.

"Nullify?"

"Yeah, someone who can neutralize someone else Alice and reduce them normal humans." Mikan slapped his upped arm.

"Cool! Matte! Why am I in the Dangerous Ability Type Class?"

"Because you can control Temperatures and Weather right?" I froze. How did he know that!?

"I know that because Mikan here can see Alices." She smiled brightly.

"Wow..." I tried to stand up but Mikan put her hand towards me again, and the weight came back. I grunted.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get your Oji-Sama, make sure he doesn't run away." Natsume said to Mikan and she nodded, turning back to me.

**Mikan's POV:**

I sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled my hand back, he gasped for breath, I giggled. He blushed.

"So what do you do in the Dangerous Ability Type Class?" He asked, his eyes darting across the room. My face became expressionless.

"Look, I'm only gonna say this once, because I prefer not to speak," his eyes connected with mine "I will get You-kun and get him to make a thousand and twenty seven ghost haunt you for the rest of your life if you try to run away." I felt him stiff, I smiled a sickly sweet smile before answering him. "And we do missions for the school."

"M-Missions?" He stuttered, sitting up, I held my hand out towards him and made the air pressure heavier around him, Wind Alice.

"You see, not just Alice holders know about Alice's. People who want Alice Holders to themselves and make them work, or make money off or use us." his face widened in shock. "Many people, kidnap Alice Holders or try to break into the AA. So the Dangerous Ability Type Class, stop these people or other Alice Holders with our Alice's."

"Wait, _other, _Alice Holders?" He grunted an I pulled my hand back, he sighed.

"Either people, who know about AA and hate it or have been to AA and hate it. Like me and Natsume who hate AA and we constantly try to escape."

"Then why don't you use your Alice's to escape?"

"Persona..." I whispered.

"Persona?"

"He's just one reason. A big reason." I blinked a couple times. Matte! I sent an icy glare towards him. "Stop asking questions! I hate talking!" I frowned and he looked terrified.

"B-but-"

"Get the others to explain!" I squeezed my lips together before pinning him down with my, Wind Alice and walking towards the door, I stood with my back to him, but I made sure my Alice was on alert so he couldn't escape.

"M-Mikan... Please... Stop..." I heard him grunt. My chest tightened. In anger. I was about to scream but the door opened and Natsume and my Oji-Sama walked in.

**Natsume' s POV:**

I opened the door to see a very angry looking Mikan. I shot my eyes over to Neisan and saw he was sweaty. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Mikan. Enough." she took a shaky breath and Neisan breathed a sigh of relief.

"You made her talk?" I asked and he nodded. "I would advise you don't do that." He nodded quickly and I sighed, I walked in with Kazumi-Senpai or the High School Principal or Mikans Oji-sama (uncle) behind me. Lets get this over with.

A million questions, a million glares and a million lies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Neisan's POV:**

Once Natsume and the High School Principle had walked Mikan left. I sat up in the bed so I didn't look lazy when all i wanted to do was sleep.

"so, You're the new student with the Weather and Temperature Alice correct?" The middle aged Principle asked.

"Yes... Mikan told me about the Alices and what the Dangerous Ability class do." I nodded. He looked towards Natsume who nodded with his arms folded over his chest.

"Thats pretty much all you're going to need to know. Other than you have all your classes Natsume and your dorm is this one. So just give Natsume a shout if you're confused or anything. His room is just across the hall, he shares with Mikan so you can ask her when he's not around. Enjoy your new life at the Academy." And with that he left. I gulped slightly as Natsume set a cold hard stare onto me.

"Class starts tomorrow at ten, be ready by then." I nodded and he left. When i was sure he couldn't hear me i let out a deep sigh. I rubbed my temples. So i get kidnapped by a scary looking fire wielding kid and knows about my weird power, then i meet this insanely hot chick who doesn't like to speak and has some weird Alice also, i get told i'm going to stay at Alice Academy and kill people for the school...? Jesus my life is messed up. I ripped myself out of the covers and went to the en suite. I took a nice long warm shower in the huge walk shower that was attached to the bath, that had jet streamers. Oh god i'm starting to love this and i'm being held against my will. Once i was out the shower i dried myself with my towel and put my jeans back on. Leaving my top shirtless i walked back out into my room. There on my bed sat a girl with short cut raven hair and piercing purple eyes. Her cheeks turned red when she saw me shirtless but i didn"'t. I rarely blushed. Well except when i wasn't without Mikan.

"Urm..." She began but trailed off, fidgeting with her fingers. I rolled my eyes and pulled my top back on, i caught her gawking and smirked, her mouth shut and her cheeks got redder. I swear i could see the steam rising from her.

"I'm Hotaru I will be your next door neighbor!" She shouted, holding out a hand for me to shake. I chuckled and shook it.

"Neisan. Nice to meet you Hotaru." She smiled shyly and left. She was nice, but not as hot as Mikan, but to my dismay she was probably doing Natsume.

I still wanna know who Persona is. I thought as i tried to fall asleep.

**Natsume's POV:**

"Mikan!" I yelled as she finished off another guard, letting him drop to her feet lifelessly. We were meant to do this cleanly but Mikan was already covered in blood.

"I said chokes and temples jabs. No slicing, dicing, chopping or whatever it is your doing!" I whisper shouted as we ran along the warehouse roof. She just shrugged in reply.

"Please be less messy. " i winked and she blushed while nodding. I loved the effect i had on her. I loved her. And she loved me. We just wouldn't admit it to each other. Sure everyone said we'd make a great couple and i want to believe them, i just don't wanna ruin what we have as friends. I don't want to mess this one up, Mikan's specail. In kore ways than one.

"Natsume." I shaky voice said and i turned my head to Mikan. She had stopped running so i slowed and turned to face her. Her eyes were wide, she was sweating, her mouth hung slightly open and small tears cornered her eyes. She looked absolutely petrified. The last time i saw that was when-

"Natsume, how good to see you again!" A sickening voice said and i turned around to see none-other the person of Mikans dislike for talking. Tali-Sama. Reo-sama's sister. The Speech Alice.

* * *

A/N:

hey guys im reeeallllyyy sorry i haven't updated in like 50 days! My computer broke and i only just got a new one for my birthday! Im sorry i havent updated sooner but ya know didnt have anything to write on! Anyways this hasnt beem checked so theres probably missing words, misspelled words, grammar problems. All sorts i just thought you giys would want the story quicker so here ya go! Please leave comment and tell me what you think! Xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Neisan's POV:**

After a while of just sitting in my bed and doing nothing i decided to get some food. I haven't eaten all day and my stomach wouldn't shut up. I swing the covers off my body and kick them with my feet like a baseball bat.

"This is so boring..." I mumbled getting up. Just as i reach my bedroom door a loud scream echoes through the walls. One scream. Screaming one word. That word, filled my veins with dread and fear.

"Mikan!" She screamed. It was hard to tell but he voice sounded like Hotaru. I raced out the door and down the hall towards Hotaru's room. I didn't even knock, i ran in and there sat on the floor beneath the open window with the white snow like curtains flowing gently in the wind sat a bruised and bloodied Mikan, next to her, heavily panting like a dog that just attacked its owner by mistake was Natsume. Little specks of blood covered his face like he just painted his canvas with war. His clothes were torn and his eyes were crazy and tired. He was holding Mikan's arm in his hand, tightly, so tight it looked painful. On the bed, with tears in her eyes and a panic stricken body sat Hotaru. Her covers were astray and wrapped around her legs like a fly in a spiderweb. Her shaking hands covered her gaping mouth. My eyes slowly dragged their way back to Mikan and she stuttered two words. Two words that caused Hotaru to faint and Natsume to collapse on the floor.

"T-Tali's... Back..."

**Natsume's POV:**

"What the hell happened?!" My sister yelled at me. Sometimes she can get on my nerves and make me pop a vein, but right now she had the right to be mad at me. Along with Hotaru, Aoi, was Mikan's best friend.

"Aoi-nee calm down." I held my hands up in defense as she rose her hand to slap me. We were currently in the Academy's Doctor room. Mikan just came out of surgery and was sleeping in one the beds. After we encountered Tali-sama, Reo-sama's little sister she got her guards to attack us. Sure me and Mikan could handle them but under Tali-sama's voice control they were stronger, and even after i set them on fire they continued to attack until they were a pile of degraded ash on a ware house roof top. And being the idiot i am, i used fire on top of a wooden building. The roof caved in and Mikan got crushed under the rubble, in the confusion i managed to get Mikan and I out of there, but before i left i made sure Tali-sama was hurt. I set the wooden beam trapping her leg on fire, i'm sure it would have left a scar. Once I got us away I climbed us up to Hotaru's room, but Hotaru being Hotaru screamed and alerted Neisan. He came rushing in and nearly killed me, he thought i did what happened to Mikan, his face was utter panic and he nearly froze me. Thats when the doctor, High school principle and Aoi showed up. I was in so much trouble that Aoi nearly killed herself. The high school principle was nit pleased and is moving Mikan to Aoi's room and moving Aoi's roommate with me. Aoi's roommate is gonna be easy. I mean its Mikans step brother. Youchi. He loves me. Not at the moment though. A loud bang brought me out of my thoughts. I looked uo att he same time as Aoi to see Neisan standing in the doorway. He crystal white hair was astray in a mess and his pearl blue eyes were wide with panic. I felt Aoi stiffen beside me and i turned to look at her. Her mouth opened and closed like a dying fish and her face was tomato red, her large red eyes, like mine, were fixed solelyon he new kid. No way! No way is my sister falling in love with this dude! Neisan's eyes fixated on me and he gripped my shoulders. We were the same height, well i was a little taLler than him, but not by much.

"Natsume, hi." He breathed. His eyes flickered to Aoi and then back at me. He went to speak but froze. He looked back at Aoi then me, then Aoi, then me, he gestured between us and went to speak but Aoi cut him off. She gripped his arm, pressing her chest on to it. His adams apple bobbed up and down in a clear gulp.

"I'm Aoi Hyuuga, nice to meet you." She fluttered her scarred eye lids. Mistake one. I thought. Neisan drifted his gaze down to her eyes. Aoi was blind when we found her int he cell but Hotaru's brother fixed her but she was left with big scars on her eye blood red eyes. She was beautiful but her eyes kinda put people off.

"I'm... Neisan... I'm new." He spoke slowly and he shifted his gaze onto Mikan. She was still asleep and had a drip in her arm and was very pale.

"She's fine." I said before he could ask. He nodded and turned back to me and Aoi, "yes, she's my sister." I said and he nodded, gulping again as Aoi pressed further onto his arms, now his cheeks were visibly pinkening.** (A/N: i know that nots a word but whatever㈴3)**

I scowled and he looked back at me.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked. Aoi pouted thay he wasn't paying attention to her. I've never seen Aoi like this. I've never seen her... In love?

"They said she had internal bleeding and a cracked skull. She went straight into surgery. They fixed and stopped her internal bleeding but Hotarus brother, the kne with the healing Alice, had trouble fixing her skull, he did his best but he said it would take a couple weeks for her to be on her feet. He said there was a slight chance of brain damage but nothing he couldn't fix when she wakes up." I told him straight, his blue eyes turned dark the air turned chillier, i shivered and so did Aoi. What the hell?! Whats with this dude and the cold? He can change the Temperature and Weather to anything he likes and yet he chooses cold? Whyyyyy?!

"Nei-chan, calm down." Aoi whined and the room back to its normal temperature. Neisans shocked gaze spun to Aoi.

"N-Nei-ch-chan?!" He choked and i laughed. Aoi blushed and let go of his ar"m.

"Other than the fact you hurt Mikan, whose Tali?" Aoi froze and i stiffened slightly.

"A couple years ago, when Mikan first arrived she always spoke. Actually she never shut up." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly, luckily Aoi finished for me.

"I wasn't there at the time but Reo-sama, his Alice allows him to control people with his voice, stole Natsume to try and bring him into the Anti-Alice Groups, i'm sure someone told you about them." Neisan nodded. " well Mikan, and Sumire, she's not at the Academy anymore. But they went to rescue Natsume. While there Tali-sama, Reo-sama's little sister showed up and took Mikan. She has the same Alice as Reo-Sama and she did something to Mikan so terrible she doesn't speak anymore. She's only told one person what she did. " Aoi looked to me, i gulped.

"Its not my story to tell." I mumbled. Neisan collapsed into a chair.

"so what happened after?" He asked.

"Reo-sama died in an accident a couple years ago while fighting with Natsume and Mikan. Tali-sama disappeared and we don't really speak of her because she killed more than half of the dangerous ability class and more than 200 Alice wielders. She's a force to be scared of trust me. But now she's back." Aoi gripped onto my shirt and looked sadly towards Mikan, "i don't think she can take it." She whispered and Neisan clutched her hand and gently squeezed. She smiled comfortingly and i smiled inside. Maybe he wasn't so bad for my sister,

"So Aoi-chan, whats your Alice?" Neisan said changing the subjects.

* * *

A/N:

Sooooo, whatya think?! I know i kinda rush it a little bit but i really wanted to get this done! Now tell me, who you guys shipping?

NHxM

NxM

NxA

NxH

Or just randomly NHxH

And i can't remember Aoi-chans Alice, or if she even has one,s o could you guys tell me or if she doesnt have one give me one for her? Fanx guys. Luv ya xx

i dont own Gakuen Alice ㈴3


	5. Chapter 5

**Neisan's POV:**

One month. That long. I really didn't believe you could feel so much for someone you barely even knew.

"How the hell do you not know what is wrong with her?!" He screamed at the Doctor. His calming eyes pierced directly into someone's guilt. Besides no one wanted to get on the wrong side of him. It's Natsume Hyuuga for gods sake. I signed and ran my hands through my pearl white hair for millionth time today. I looked at her pale face. Her once bright cheeks were sunken in like holes and her eyes were swollen and red like party balloons. Her auburn hair hung longer and greasy down her shoulders and elegant fingers had chipped blunt nails that had turned a puke yellow. Her once firm soft figure had sunken into her self and her once plump body looked invisible. How can someone so beautiful look so different?

"Calm down Hyuuga! We checked, there's nothing wrong with her! She's keeping herself in the coma!" The doctor retorted towards Natsume throwing his arms around in the air dramatically. One month. That long. I really didn't believe Mikan would keep herself in a coma that long. They say she's keeping herself in a deep sleep with one of her Alice's. I turned towards Natsume who had given up and sunken deeper into a plush red chair. Plush red. Blood red. Blood... Mikan was covered in it. I gripped my hair threatening to pull them from their roots if my mind didn't stop bringing such images to my mind.

"Natsume?" I whispered, his fiery eyes flicked to my pale ones.

"What?" He snapped.

"When can I go on my first mission?" His eyes widened.

"What?" This time he didn't snap. He looked dumbfounded. He blinked quickly a couple times and sat forward in the plush blood red chair leaning his elbows on his firm knees. He titled his head slightly to hear me better and asked again.

"What?"

"When's my first mission?" I repeated.

"Oh! Well. Well. Never thought the new kid would be so eager to kill himself." Natsume spat, standing to his feet and walking over,

"look, no one, I repeat no one is going on a frickin mission until she wakes up." He gripped my collar and pulled me up to just below his height.

"Put him down!" A girl shrieked and shoved her boiling brother off of me and stood in front of me protectively.

"Aoi-chan..." I muttered. She turned to look at me and flashed me a brilliant smile before quickly shall her head back to her brother, a glare painted her perfect features.

"What the hell?!" She yelled.

"Aoi, why are you here?" Natsume let out a frustrated sigh and ran a shaky hand over his pale face.

"I came to see my best friend." She said, her glare was slowly forming into confusion.

"Just..." Natsume trailed off, his eyes drifting to the girl he probably loved "no. Just forget it. I need some air." He whispered before jogging out the room. Aoi sighed and turned around to face me. Her eyes, just like Natsume, were burning, burning so brightly I might be blinded, but not... Not with anger. They were burning with something more, passion, jealousy? But what would she be jealous of?

I sat back down and she stood next to me, folding her arms across her chest which was covered in a white blouse and her bottom half was covered in a small pleated black skirt, she sport thigh high socks that framed her perfectly slim legs and small plain black heels fitted her feet.

"So, Neisan." She began.

"Hmm?" I asked

"you... You always come visit Mi-chan after school?" Ali asked, Mi-chan, to her was Mikan. I never thought someone like Mikan would allow her best friend to call her something like that.

"Yeah..." I whispered, "why?"

"N-No reason..." Her voice cracked and I looked up to see her eyes brimming with tears.

"Aoi-chan?" I stood up and bent down to her level, I gripped her shoulder and forced her to face me.

"I'm sorry..." She swiped away her tears angrily and I sighed.

"Aoi-chan..." I laughed through my nose and pulled her cold body, which was surprising considering her Alice was Flame like her brother, into my chest. She took in a shape breath before shakily wrapping her arms around my waist, I rested my chin on her head and she laughed slightly.

"You're so small." I muttered.

"No, I average, you're just tall." She countered.

"At least I can reach the top shelf."

"Well I don't think I hit my head in doorways do you?" She chuckled, I let out an airy laugh and her cheeks reddened brightly as she pulled out of my arms, the chill air bit at me from her sudden disappearance.

"Better?" I asked and she nodded.

"I... I just want my best friend back." Before I could react large sobs racked her body and she fell to her knees, dragging her deep nails across her face in torture. I caught her wrists before she cut her cheeks and forced her to look into my eyes.

"Aoi-chan calm down!" I ordered and searched her glassy eyes for an answer. I heard she used to be blind. You could see it in her eyes if you look closely. Contacts. She rubbed her eyes with her bound hands. Itchy. I closed my eyes briefly before letting her go and standing up. She need to get this out her system. Otherwise she'll torture herself with it. Come one Mikan, you got people waiting for you here, please.

* * *

A/N:

i know I know! I haven't updated in ages and I'm sorry! It's just I've had a lot of crap going on at the moment so I haven't been able to update plus I've had crappy writers block DX.

I'll try update quicker and i promise I'll add another update this week.

Anyways tell me what your think of this.

and tell me who you're shipping?! The ship with the most votes might become reality ;)

it's not a very interesting chapter and I'm sorry again but I'll try to add some more spice, and should I add an Aoi POV? Give me your thoughts, ㈴3xxm


	6. Chapter 6

Natsume POV:

"Mikan..." I breathed when I saw her. She was sitting up. Awake. I dropped the blood red roses I was holding in my hands, and her weak head snapped towards me. Her eyes widend slightly and a shaky hand travelled to her gaping fish like mouth. Tears began to swell like a disease in her eyes and she shook her head. I hated seeing her like this. Hated it. Hate. Nothing new there. I walked over to her swiftly, quickly wrapping my well toned arms around her small frame. She let out a small whimper before laughing, gently pushing me away. She gripped the collar of my black shirt and pulled me down.

She placed a chase kiss on my nose and my heart jumped into my throat, bouncing around like a pin-ball machine. She giggled as I wiped away a tear, I leant my worriedly creased forehead against hers and she sighed. She began to fiddle with my shirt.

"I missed you." I whispered, I could feel her hot breath against my face and it fuelled my desire. If she wasn't sick, and this wasn't a hospital that bed would be-

"Nat-chan... I'm sorry." She mumbled. My eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why are you apologising?" I asked, pulling myself away from her.

"Because I-" I held up a hand.

"Mikan you did nothing wrong. I know what she did to you. I wouldn't expect nothing less from you. You were scared. Mikan it's completely exceptable." She smiled sadly.

"Thanks Nat-chan."

"Anyone would do what you did if she turned up again."

Mikan's POV:

I ran a shaky hand through my hair. It was longer. A lot actually. I didn't think my hair could grow that much in a month. I breathed deeply, in through the nose, out through the mouth.

"Come on Mikan. We gotta go." Nat-chan whispered, he gently grabbed my frail hand pulled me out the door. I smiled to myself at his warmth. He was boiling no matter where we were, but to me, it was perfect. The feeling of skin on mine. The energy that pulsated into my cold blood. Blood. Dripping blood. Torture. Tali!

_shut up! _

"Mikan?" A startled voice asked and I snapped myself out my thoughts to turn to a stunned Aoi-chan. I let out a quick breath and dropped Nat-chan. He groaned a little as I ran over to his sister an hugged her. She was wearing a light green top and denim shorts. They fitted her body perfectly, I mean anything she wore did. It's the famous hot( no pun intended) Natsuem Hyuuga's sister. Beauty runs in the family.

"I'm okay A-chan. I'm okay." I whispered. The rare times that I spoke were to talk to Natsume and Aoi.

"M-Mi-chan!" She broke down and clutched at my black turtle neck top.

"Oh, come one Aoi-chan. Crying again?" A deep husky voice sent shivers through my bones and I turned to see a tall, well toned, boy standing in Aoi-chans bedroom door. My eyes widened at his bare chest. The rippling muscles and slight gleam of sweat. His bulging arms and large shoulders stretched as he stood up. I gulped deeply as he pulled on a white top. I groaned inwardly when the fabulous display of pure hotness vanished from my eyes. I looked up to his face, his slight smirk as he looked admirably at Aoi-chan, yet to set his eyes on me. His piercing blue eyes sent echoes of waves through me and I sighed in pleasure, earning a questionable look from Nat-chan. He flipped his head to the side and his silky white hair flew out of his cold eyes. Cold. The complete opposite from Natsume.

This man sent shivers down your spine.

Natsume pulled your hairs to a stand.

Then, finally, like the Gods had stopped my torture his eyes met mine. The smirk fell and he wobbled slightly.

"Mikan?" He whispered in disbelief.

Wait, I've met this guy before? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

It wiped the blush off my face and my heart sunk deeper into darkness.

Neisan.

* * *

A/N:

i know. I know it shorts and I'm sorry! It's just I've been really busy revising for my mocks which are tomorrow! Kill me, I mean really mocks on a Monday when all people wanna do is read and fanfics?! DX

i haven't checked or edited this so sorry for mistakes! Don't kill me!

Land I managed to keep my promise! I updated twice in one week, yay!... My life is worrying me...

anyway, like always leave a comment and tell me what you like or what I could improve on.

and most importantly, who are you shipping?!


	7. Chapter 7

Neisan's Pov:

"oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap!" I yelled as I ran along the lightly tiled roof, the black night gazing down on me as I ran away in fear. The cold sweat tickled my brow and my breathing was becoming harder and faster. My lungs cried for oxygen but it never came as I ran further.

"Oi, where you running to?" A sly voice asked and I skidded to a halt just before I collided with a shadowy figure. Her long red hair was knotted and matted, filled with dead bugs and chewed up food that was slowly moulding a green fluff, her sickening bronze eyes dirtied with a glass like substance, and her long skeleton like bones were all I could make out from this women, this sick twisted women.

I swallowed the large lump in my throat and brought my hand up, I tried to focus my Alice to only the air around her, creating a bubble of drastically hot, humid, thick, suffocating air. My Brian went slightly fuzzy from the amount of focus I was using, and the dull throb in my side wasn't helping.

"Awww, little baby can't use his Alice properly?" She cackled, stepping closer to me, her bare feet cracking and popping against the tiled roof. I clicked my tongue and turned around, giving up on fighting her, I needed to stay alive.

Nastume's POV:

He's an idiot. A completely useless idiot. I scream inside my head as I jump over an alleyway onto the next building, two figures clad in shadows slowly growng in size as I neared them, Neisan and the Anti-Alice group, we found, Head. I quickly coated myself in the darkness of the night as I began to come into the view and slowed down my pace ever so slightly to stop the loud thuds of my feet.

I had finally given into to Neisan's whining and let him come out on a mission with me, we were to assassinate the AA Group Head but he just had to slip off the roof and land on his ass in front of them. The Group Head, Echisu Tetsuya, wasn't an Alice user and it should have been a simple task, since all of her crownies had been taken out and she was the last one left, but Neisan still couldn't control his Alice perfectly and Echisu was a skilled close combat fighter, something Neisan was not.

And now here I am, chasing after the two after Echisu managed to knock me out and stab Neisan in the ribs. I don't know how she managed it because one second we were about to attack and the next Neisan had a knife in his side in front of her. I jumped down to save him and stupidly turned my back to her, boom, butt of the knife jabbed into the back of my head, it should have killed, but she luckily hit my cat mask strap and it saved my life.

By the time I had woken up, Neisan was on the run with Echisu directly after him.

I came to the conclusion Neisan was an idiot by two facts, he left behind, and he ran away.

I quickly slipped down the side of the tiled roof the two of them were fighting on and saw Neisan click his tongue, gripping his bloodied side where a small dagger protruded.

I rolled my eyes as Neisan began to run but swiftly, like a cat, stepped in front of Echisu to stop her persuing him. She was truly a disgusting women, she had no sex appeal, no looks, and a totally psychotic personality. A sick, sick women. Who wanted all Alice users dead.

I think it was because she was betrayed by her Alice user husband and never got over it.

"This ends now Echisu." I growled, slipping a combat knife out of thick black leather boot, the cat mask covering my features like snow on a winters day.

"KuroNeko." She spat, taking a defensive stance.

"Natsume!" Neisan sighed and I clicked my tongue in annoyance when he used my name.

"BAKA!" I scolded at him and prepared to fight against Echisu.

* * *

Guys, I am sorry I haven't updated in SOO long. Or some reason, all my stories were missing from docs manager, even before the 90 days were up so I had a massive palarva getting them back, but as you can see, I have!

Again, I'm seriously sorry about the extremely slow updates and I will try, I promise, to make them quicker!

Please, comment and tell me what you think about my writing, what you like about it, what you don't like about it, any thing you would possibly like me to add.

And don't forget! Vote for your favourite ship, and the one with the most votes, when it comes to the right time, will win!

Sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes and any missing words but I haven't updated in so long I just wanted to give you guys something as quick as possible.

Thanks for reading xx


	8. Chapter 8

Mikan's POV:

"Ow!" Natsume cried out as I shoved him to the floor, tears flicking my eyes in anger, I had cried out and screamed at him when he came back from his mission caked in blood, luckily not his, and Neisan had been stabbed! For gods sake do boys ever play nice?! I glared at him and then over at my shoulder at Neisan who was being bandaged up by Aoi-chan.

"Come on Mikan, don't be that angry." Natsume smirked, dusting himself off. It wasn't that long ago when I was still in a coma, and he expects me to be calm after his first mission back in the system, with Neisan, when he comes back in tatters.

He sighed in defeat and gently placed his large warm hand on top of my head and whispered in my ear.

"Sorry..." He gruffed before walking over to Neisan, I gulped down a blush and turned to face them, I avoided looking at Neisan naked chest and tried to avoid drooling over his abs and having impure thoughts about how I'd love to run my hands all over them. I _tried_ to. Believe me.

"So, you guys assassinated Echisu Tetsuya right?" Aoi-chan asked, finishing the last touches on Neisan's bandages and stood up, next to her brother, she was a lot smaller than Natsume, with her luxurious black hair and dazzling blood red eyes, she was a beauty, just like her brother, and I was not surprised about the way Neisan's looked at her. I looked away.

"Yeah, barely, Neisan-Kun you need a hell of a lot more training before I let you back out on the field." Nat-chan growled, almost spitting at him.

I swiftly glided to his side and hid behind him, to stop my eyes from drifting over to Neisan, who was now, thankfully and disappiontingly putting on a thermal black top.

"But-" Neisan began but Natsume held up a hand, crimson eyes burning and boiling with unsaid anger. I frowned, just wishing the boys could get along.

All of a sudden,the last person I wanted to see, barged through the door, black hair astray, pale mask halfway out of position, and breathing laboured. I shrunk away and Nastume protectively placed an arm around me shoulder and Neisan stood in front of Aoi-chan, having heard of all the rumours spread about him. Most true, some not. And we stood there, glaring at the man we called _Persona_.

"Sakura. A word." He said, fixing his clothes and gently pushing his mask back into place, his so unsettling mask. Natsume nearly lunged at him but I stopped him, slowly and gingerly making my way towards him. I sent one last glance towards Nat-chan, Aoi-chan and Neisan before I disappeared with him.

Neisan's POV:

"Is Mikan gonna be okay?" I asked, almost immediately after the pair left, Persona didn't look right, he looked shaken, almost afraid to tell Mikan whatever it was he pulled her out for.

"She'll be fine. It's Mikan we're talking about." Aoi-chan mumbled, sitting back down in the red cushioned chair. I brushed my white fringe out of my face and sighed, sitting next to her. I flicked my pale blue eyes over to Natsume who was glaring out the window, something he always did when he was thinking.

"Yeah, but did you see the way Persona looked- I mean he was almost-"

"Scared?" Natsume cut in, crossing his muscled arms over his chest, still scowling out the window.

"Yeah..." I replied, shrugging an arm over the back of the chair, not relaxing just getting comfy, for some reason the air didn't feel right. It was thick and I didn't like it. I almost wanted to reach and change it but if you mess with Mother Nature too much, she's gonna mess back.

"There's only one other time I've seen him like that..." Aoi-chan commented, leaning ever so slightly closer to me, I moved further away.

"Yeah..." Natsume agreed, finally turning to face us, something in his eyes unnerved me that day, something I don't think I'll ever see again, pain.

Just then, an ear splitting scream echoed through the thick energised air, a bone breaking spine that escaped Mikans lips. A scream that echoed the death of her best friend. It echoed the death of Hotaru.


	9. Chapter 9

Natsume's POV:

I don't think I've ever heard a scream like that. A scream so pained, so tortured, so sad... And it came from my Mikans lips.

All three of us bolted out the door as quick as lightning, maybe even faster, the thick air was slowly constricting my throat and I looked over at Neisan, he was clenching his fists tightly, gritting and whereing down his teeth, his eyes looked panicked and I could tell emotions played a big part in his Alice. he was so scared that the temperature was dropping a mile a minute, Aoi-chan was shivering while she was running, and even through her desperation to get to her best friend, she glared firely at Neisan. It didn't help.

I ignored the snowy air and quickened my pace, I rounded one corner, listening for any sign of Mikan and Persona. All of a sudden, another scream pierced the solid air, this time a word.

"Hotaru!" Mikan screamed, it was such a gut wrenching scream that I didn't want to turn the corner and see Mikan. I didn't want to see what was left of Hotaru.

We all stopped, just before the turn, we could hear it. We could smell it.

We were in the abandoned part of the Academy, where a fire had broken out once before an destroyed the dorms... We could smell it clearly, the thick moist air, slowly dropping around Neisan, hummed with the smell. The soul sickening, rotting smell of a corpse. We could hear the buzz of the multiple flies and maggots that lined the walls and the crime scene. My eye twitched and I heard Aoi gag behind me, covering her hand around her sick filled mouth.

"Aoi... Don't come round this corner." I whispered, finally digging out the courage to turn the corner. To see Hotaru. Or what was left of her.

Neisan's POV:

I sent a quick glance towards Aoi-chan before I turned back to see Natsume around the corner, stumbling away, hand over his mouth and stammering 'no' leaving his crack lips.

His once angered face looked pale and sick, like he had just seen a ghost. His eyes were wild and frantic, spinning in a crazed dramatic swirl of fear.

Natsume had tears in his eyes.

I squeezed my eyes shut gulping down my own fear. I took a deep breath, regretting it immediately when the foul smell knocked about my lungs. I quickly turned the corner, my eyes still squeezed shut. I could Mikan's quiet sobs, the harsh rack of her shoulders and pants and gasps for air she wasn't receiving because she was so preoccupied with mourning over her best friends death. I sucked in another gasp, ignoring the putrid taste lingering on my tongue and opened my eyes.

I fell to me knees almost instantly. She lie there, head twisted back, neck snapped and broken, skull caved in slightly, leaving only her short raven hair to identify her. Her limbs tossed and shattered against her broken body, her arms and shoulders dislocated and hung limply over her cracked spine, one of her fingernails were missing from the three fingers she had left. One of her leather shoes was gone, leaving a dirtied and bloodied sock for the eyes. I turned away, tears spilling down my cheeks.

This was much more than what needed to murder. She was tortured. Hotaru was tortured.

I dared another look, I looked at all the blood, her blood, her gaping stomach and the flies that spun in a frenzied hunger around her, the maggots that spilled from her ears, eyes, and nose. The life born in her death spilling from her like water. A spider crawled up the wall from her body, across a trail of blood. I tore my eyes away from her body to the wall behind her.

Blood littered it, splattered like flicked paint. But what was most disturbing were the words it was written in.

_I'm coming Mikan Sakura_

* * *

Don't hate me?

Sorry about the gore and you know, the fact I killed Hotaru...

Yeah...

So! I'm updating a lot quicker and more often than before right?! ㈳3 Aren't you proud of me?!

Please tell me how you think this is going or if you have any ideas you want me to put in, or anything you want me to change ㈳4

Also! Keep voting for the favourite ship! Here are the options:

Neisan x Mikan

Neisan x Aoi-chan

Natsume x Mikan

land just for the lols

Natsume x Nesian

Mikan x Aoi-chan

Thanks for reading! Xx


End file.
